


Away from the rain

by incandescence



Series: Shiritori [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keito,” Yuto whispers once more, and this time Keito opens his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away from the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori. Word from previous work was 'Tiny'.

Tiny droplets of water drip from the fringe he hadn’t been able to completely shake out outside into his coffee but Keito still takes a sip from it anyway, after staring a little at the ripple effect they cause inside the cup. Time seems to have slowed down today, with the exception of his own beating heart that’s in tie with the door of the cafe for things that currently occupy first place in Keito’s mind, making all the people bustling around him almost invisible to his eyes, the conversations they’re having almost inaudible to his ears.

He takes another sip, lowering his eyes from their trained position on the door that’s been constantly opening and closing ever since he arrived. Keito figures it’s what he gets from coming early, but when he found himself at the meeting point fifteen minutes prior, he had entered simply because there was nowhere else to go.

Right on the dot - or at least he assumes it’s right on the dot; he’s not wearing a watch, but Yuto’s always punctual - the door swings open to reveal Yuto, shaking his hair out as he wipes his feet on the mat and stores his umbrella by the door. It’s so stupid how Keito’s heart all but skips a beat at the sight, and even more so when he feels his face breaking into a huge grin when Yuto spots him and smiles, but Keito’s long learnt that it’s all part of it, so he just waves back.

“Hey!” Yuto says, dropping into the seat opposite. “Green tea please,” he tells the waitress who comes by to take his order. “Thank you.”

“Hi.” Keito can feel his entire body relaxing at Yuto’s mere presence, and he shakes his head ruefully at his own predictability.

[ _click_ ]

Keito looks up; there’s a camera in Yuto’s hands and the taller boy is peering at the screen.

[ _click_ ] [ _click_ ]

“Hey!” Keito says, laughing and reaching a hand out.

Yuto flashes an unapologetic grin at him and hands the camera over as his tea is placed in front of him. “You looked really happy.”

It’s true - he does look happy in the photos that Keito keeps flicking back and forth between. He can’t stop staring at the captured expressions on his face; one of smiling, one of surprise, one of startled laughter. It’s different because there’s an element of freshness that isn’t present in photoshoots; it’s different because it’s Yuto.

The next half an hour is filled with idle chat about their families, about work, about something interesting they both happened to see on TV last night and Keito forgets about what he came here to do, doesn’t even notice the time fly by, until Yuto fixes him with a gaze.

“You said it was important,” he prompts gently, sitting forward in his seat and resting his chin in his hands. “What’s up?”

The question makes him tense up again, and Keito’s almost tempted to lie - “Oh, I was just lonely,” “It’s nothing, really,” “Should I cut my hair short?” - but there’s a reason he tortured himself over this for so long, and he’s certainly not going to let it go to waste. Besides, he’s more confident now, of who he is, of the state of where things stand, and if there’s one thing he’s learnt over the years, it’s that there’s never any harm trying. Especially when it involves your best friend.

“So the thing is,” he says, leaning closer as well, trying his best to ignore the painful thudding in his chest. “I like you.” Keito wants to add more but the words get stuck in his throat, so he just closes his eyes and waits.

He waits and waits for what seems like forever - time has not yet picked up her regular pace - until he feels a warm hand on his, hears a small voice calling his name.

“Keito,” Yuto whispers once more, and this time Keito opens his eyes.


End file.
